Amigos, por sobre todas las cosas
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: Momento perdido del final de eclipse, en el que Bella prepara las invitaciones para su boda.  JakeXBella


DISCLAIMEEEEEER: El fic esta inspirado en el libro de Stephenie Meyer, Amanecer. La historia no es mía ni los personajes.

Todo es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y porque escribir me libera.

…

Amigos, por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Crees que será buena idea?, digo, es muy probable que en cuanto la reciba venga a las corridas e intente matarte… temo por él.

Edward me miró perplejo, aunque se podía adivinar una nota de diversión en su rostro. Tomó la tarjeta que sostenía en mis manos y la introdujo en él sobre beige apenas decorado. Luego, lo dejó frente a mí y me alcanzó una lapicera.

-Debes hacerlo, al menos por educación. Y si viene a por mí… veremos que sucede entonces.

Debió haber sido la expresión de horror que adoptó mi rostro un segundo después que dijo eso lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño y añadiera:

-Vamos, Bella, sabes que no le haré daño. Tú _no_ quieres que lo haga.

-Lo sé, lo siento- dije y me arrimé para besarle.

Mas o menos ya me había acostumbrado a que Edward me apartara de él cada vez que intentaba pobremente establecer un contacto físico mas íntimo que el de siempre, por eso no me sorprendió en absoluto cuando me apartó de manera dulce, pero hosca, de sí en el momento en el que mis manos se deslizaron hacia su camisa, dispuesta a desabrochar esos malditos botones…no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

-Bella…-dijo jadeante.

-No es justo Edward-refunfuñé-, acepté casarme contigo, ser tu esposa, que Alice organizara la fiesta, que me regalaras un auto nuevo, accedí a darte tiempo… y tu no puedes concederme mi único deseo del momento… no es justo.

Me miró con ternura y algo de tristeza a la vez, pero cuando habló, su voz sonó determinada, dura: -No puedo, Bella. Lo siento.

-Por favor…

Vi como sus ojos se ablandaban, y por un segundo, solo por un segundo creí que iba a ceder. _Error_.

-No, Bella.- Una vez más, Edward había terminado la conversación respecto a nuestra vida sexual.

Suspiré, aceptando mi derrota y sintiéndome tonta. ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar razonar con un _vampiro_?, ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar razonar con Edward?, siempre ganaba él…-_Hasta dentro de un mes-_pensé maliciosamente_-después, ya veremos-_.

-¿Qué estas pensando?-preguntó repentinamente curioso. Todavía agradecía que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

No tenía ganas de seguir con el "asunto de la discordia", como llamaba Emmett a las charlas a cerca del sexo que tenía con Edward, por lo que cambié de tema. Paseé la vista por la mesa y me quedé contemplando fijamente la el sobre beige que llevaba escrito el nombre de Jacob. Edward la casó al instante.

-Oh-dijo.- ¿Se la entregarás tú?

-Se la daré a Charlie. El sabrá que hacer.

Sí, vale. Estaba mal de mi parte. Al menos debería tener la delicadeza, el valor de ir hasta su casa en La Push y entregarle la invitación, pero era demasiado cobarde, _humana_. No podría soportar ver la cara de Jake al recibir la invitación a mi boda. Ni siquiera estaba convencida de que invitarlo sería una buena idea…

Resultó un alivio para mi enterarme por medio de Charlie que Jacob había huido de su casa. Debería haberme sentido pésima, haber mostrado preocupación extrema, y hasta haber ayudado a repartir esos absurdos folletos que Charlie había mandado a hacer. Pero era demasiado egoísta para preocuparme por nada más que mi boda y mi alivio al saber que no tendría que enfrentarme con Jacob, y me sentía casi feliz al saber que las posibilidades de que asistiera fueran casi nulas. -_Odiosa Bella, eso es lo que eres-_. Me dije.

Y sí, puede que me haya salvado de entregarle la invitación, puede que la ilusión de que Jake no acudiría a mi boda me hubiese quitado un motivo para colapsar nerviosamente, pero aún así, aunque hoy este todo mas claro que el agua, aunque Jacob este completamente feliz al lado de Nessie, jamás podré olvidar su rostro triste, decepcionado, atemorizado y enfadado a la vez, del día de mi casamiento, al que inesperadamente acudió, cuando descubrió que volvería de mi luna de miel siendo inmortal…o a punto de serlo.

….

Hola!

Bien, se que quizás no es muy sustancial el fic, que por ahí le falta trama, o la misma es muy simple, pero quería escribir algo de este tipo. Algo sencillo y natural, porque nunca se supo como se sintió Bella al enviarle la invitación de su boda a su mejor amigo, Jacob, sabiendo que iba a destrozarle aún más el corazón.

Por otro lado quería demostrar un poco el lado egoísta de Bella, porque vamos, no es la dulce chica con cara de nada como la que la describen…

No es mi pareja favorita, de hecho detesto a Bella, tampoco es mi historia favorita, pero sinceramente me agrada (:

Dejen reviews!

Que tengan un buen día,

Emily V. Howe


End file.
